Moldings have been prepared heretofore by compression molding, transfer molding or injection molding of organopolysiloxane materials containing free-radical generators which can be crosslinked to form organopolysiloxane elastomers. See, for example, W. Lynch, "Handbook of Silicone Fabrication", Van Nostrand Reinhold Company, New York, 1978.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing moldings or coatings from materials which contain free-radical generators and can be crosslinked to form organopolysiloxane elastomers. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing moldings or coatings from materials which can be crosslinked to form organopolysiloxane elastomers and contain free-radical generators, in which the materials are shaped by compression molding, transfer molding and injection molding. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing moldings or coatings from materials which are rapidly crosslinked. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing moldings or coatings from materials which are rapidly crosslinked, even when the moldings have complicated shapes. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing moldings or coatings which can be easily and rapidly removed from the molds in the absence of release agents. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing moldings or coatings from materials which are readily available by shaping the materials in an apparatus used for compression molding, transfer molding or injection molding. Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing moldings or coatings having low shrinkage when the materials are crosslinked.